Fine Lines
by pathera
Summary: Blake has feelings for Andie, and Chase has a rather devious way of getting him to admit it. Blake/Andie, fluffy one-shot.


A/N: Hehe, I know that presenting anything other than Chase/Andie is pretty much blasphemy, but I wanted to play with a Blake/Andie pairing. It's kind of fun, plus I get Chase/Blake brother-interaction, a little bit of humor, and a whole heap of fluff. So, hear you go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: In my dreams. Speaking of which, I should be asleep right now...

Fine Lines

Blake Collins could feel the weight of his brother's gaze, and it was beginning to annoy him. They had been sitting silently in the living room, Blake occupying himself with a book and Chase making it his duty to stare. The silence was heavy, and finally Blake tossed his book to the side, meeting his brother's gaze with irritation.

"_What_, Chase?" He snapped.

Chase raised his eyebrows, folding his arms, his posture immediately changing to a defensive one. "Testy, testy."

"Is there any particular reason you find me so fascinating tonight?" Blake growled, his irritation rising to its full force.

Rather than make a snappy comeback, Chase merely sat back, still staring at his brother, his gaze calculating and searching. It made Blake uncomfortable, as though he were a science experiment on a slide under a microscope.

"I won't hate you, you know." The words seemed to come out of nowhere, and they had absolutely no meaning to Blake. He stared, his forehead furrowing.

"_What_?"

Chase smirked a little, but it wasn't malicious. It was perhaps a little sad, but more than that it was _knowing_. "I won't hate you for loving her," he clarified.

And suddenly Blake's heart began to pound. He knew what his brother was referring to, and that was a problem. A _big _problem. Because for Chase to bring such a thing up, it meant that Chase _knew_. Somehow, _somehow_, Chase had figured out the one thing that Blake had _never _wanted him to know.

Blake shifted uncomfortably, feeling wholly transparent and weak.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The words felt false and hollow in his mouth, and the look on Chase's face told him that his attempt at denial wasn't going to work.

"Yes, you do." Chase said simply.

Blake averted his eyes, choosing to fall silent.

"You love Andie." Chase said, putting it all out on the line, dragging the secrets up from the where they had been carefully, painstakingly buried.

Blake refused to look at his brother, feeling his cheeks burn hotly. "I do not. That's absurd."

He could _hear _the amusement in his brother's voice. "Liar. I _know _you do Blake. You're my brother, remember? I can sense these things."

"Sorry to tell you, but you're wrong this time Chase."

"Then why won't you look at me?"

He swung his gaze up, trying to force the color to fade from his cheeks. He swallowed, meeting Chase's gaze squarely. "I—."

"Love her." Chase said, smirking more broadly.

Blake's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "Chase…." The whispered name was all he could say.

The smirk gentled into a smile. "I won't hate you for loving her, Blake. I _don't _hate you for loving her. And you don't have to hide it."

He closed his eyes in defeat. "But—."

"I'm not in love with her."

His eyes popped open again and he stared at his brother. Chase shrugged, one shoulder lifting and dropping again easily. "She's a fantastic girl, and she's my best friend, Blake, but I'm not in love with her. I know it, and she knows it. She's not in love with me either." Chase shrugged again. "We broke up yesterday."

"I—."

"You _love_ her." He pressed, leaning forwards, his expression earnest. "You would make her happy."

"This is a ridiculous conversation, Chase." Blake said in a flat voice, shifting his gaze away again, his arms folded over his chest.

"Why? Because you refuse to admit how you feel?"

Blake sighed. "It would never work, Chase. Disregarding the fact that she is your ex-girlfriend—and the ex part is by only a single day—she is my _student_, and _several _years younger than me." He shook his head. "Personal feelings aside, I could not take advantage of her like that. Nor will I hurt you."

"Didn't I just tell you that I don't love her like that?" Chase's voice was exasperated. "And so what if she's younger than you? Age doesn't make a difference in love. Besides, you're not _that _old." His voice was teasing and Blake glowered at him.

"_Thanks_," he shot back sarcastically. "I am old enough that it would be wrong."

"No you're not. You're just stupid to be thinking like that, Blake. You honestly think she would care about a measley six years? That's _nothing_."

"She is still my student—."

"Haven't you ever broken a rule, Blake? Especially one that's just _begging _to be broken."

He set his jaw, grinding his teeth together. "You forget the fact that she has never shown the _slightest _emotion towards me other than frustration, irritation, anger, and gratitude."

"Maybe not that _you've _picked up. But _I_, on the other hand, have noticed quite a few inclinations towards you. C'mon Blake, she has feelings for you. You have feelings for her. And I want the best for both of you."

He glared at his brother. "Stop trying to play matchmaker, Chase. It's a futile exercise."

"Stop being stubborn and admit how you feel," Chase shot back.

Blake threw his hands in the air, abandoning his carefully crafted composure. "Fine!" He shouted. "I love her! Are you happy now?"

Chase grinned a cat-just-ate-the-canary grin, his expression triumphant. "Yes, I am."

"And so am I," a soft, female voice said from behind them. Chase's gaze shot in the direction of the voice, while Blake—recognizing the voice immediately—groaned softly and let his head thunk into his hands.

"Oh god." He moaned. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind—he wanted to run and hide forever; he wanted to look up and see the expression on her face; most of all he wanted to pound his brother to within an inch of his trecherous life—but he couldn't find the energy to do anything, not even lift his head.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulders, then the hands slid the length of his arms and came to lightly encircle his wrists. He spread his fingers enough to see through the gaps; Andie's face was right in front of him, smiling.

"Oh God," He moaned again, closing his eyes.

Andie gently tugged his hands away from his face, but he resolutely kept his eyes squeezed shut, too much of a coward to look her in the eye.

And then her lips were touching his, gentle and soft and smooth and warm. His eyes popped open in surprise, and he saw Andie's face, her eyes twinkling. Over her shoulder he saw Chase grin. Andie pulled away the slightest bit, her lips hovering over his.

"I love you too, Blake."

All of his protests went out the window as her lips pressed against his again. He had everything he wanted right in front of him.

But he made a mental note to have a _very _serious talk later with Chase about his meddling ways.

_After _he thanked him.

* * *

Push the button. There are no explosives wired to it, just my happiness levels.


End file.
